Peur
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Carson et Rodney sont ensembles depuis une semaine et Carson aimerait passer à l'étape supérieure, mais Rodney n'est pas prêt...suite de Petit bobo, grandes conséquences
1. Chapter 1

Songe d'une nuit d'été

Comme chaque nuit depuis maintenant une semaine, Rodney se trouvait sur son balcon. Il regardait la lune d'Atlantis se refléter sur l'immense océan qui entourait de part en part la Cité. Un léger vent tiède fouettait son visage. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur l'homme le plus sexy de toute la Cité pour Rodney. Un sourire éclaira le visage du scientifique. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était, il pouvait reconnaître que c'était lui rien qu'à sa manière de marcher, de bouger, rien qu'à son odeur... Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Rodney connaissait cet homme mieux que n'importe qui, à part peut être sa mère, et encore…Il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, et un baiser sur sa nuque. Il leva son bras droit pour le poser sur la nuque de son compagnon et la caressa tendrement.

Rodney : ça fait plus de dix minutes que je t'attends.

Carson : J'ai eu du travail en urgence.

Rodney : A cet heure là ?

En effet, il était dix heures passées.

Carson : Eh oui…_(il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque)_…John s'entraînait avec Ronon et…il a perdu.

Rodney : Encore une fois ?

Carson _(souriant)_ : Oui, ah la fierté du mâle…désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

Rodney : Pas grave, maintenant je t'ai tout pour moi…

Rodney se tourna et embrassa son médecin préféré. Il le regarda et lui sourit.

Carson : Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le visage ?

Rodney : Non, tu es juste…mignon…

Carson : Mignon ?

Rodney : En fait je dirai plutôt…super sexy…

Carson : Je préfère ça…

Carson embrassa Rodney, puis passa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt du scientifique qui se recula vivement.

Carson : Je…je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du, c'est encore trop tôt…Rodney ça va ?

Rodney : Heu…oui, oui c'est…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu…

Carson : C'est pas grave, je comprends. Moi aussi il ma fallu du temps avant de…

Rodney : Tu veux dire que tu as déjà…

Carson hocha la tête.

Rodney : Oh…

Rodney se sentait mal tout d'un coup, d'habitude c'était lui connaissait tout sur tout et même en matière de sexe il se révélait assez bon, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser. Mais il n'avait jamais pratiqué avec un homme et quand il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Carson il ne s'était jamais imaginé faisant l'amour avec lui.

Carson comprit au ton de sa voix ce qui gênait Rodney, son manque d'expérience et la peur qu'il l'accompagnait. Il se souvint de sa première fois et surtout les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis avant : peur, stress et même du dégout. A l'époque l'homosexualité était mal considérée et il avait du mal à s'assumer, mais grâce à son ami, il avait surmonté tout cela et était devenu plus fort. Mais il comprenait Rodney et savait qu'avec lui, il fallait y aller en douceur. Il fallait le rassurer.

Rodney : Ecoutes, je pense qu'il faudrait que…qu'on en reste là toi et moi…pour le moment, je ne suis pas prêt à…

Carson se força à sourire, il n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter la pièce mais savait que pour le moment c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'approcha néanmoins du scientifique.

Carson : Pas de problème Rodney, je comprends ce que tu ressens, on ira à la vitesse que tu voudras, ça ne me dérange pas…mais j'espère que j'aurais tout le même le droit de t'embrasser…

Rodney sourit et s'approcha de Carson. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Rodney : Bien sûr que tu peux, c'est même recommandé.

Carson : A demain alors…

Carson ne put empêcher sa voix d'exprimer sa tristesse et Rodney s'en rendit compte.

Rodney : C'est ça, à demain.

Carson lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître derrière la baie vitrée. Rodney soupira, il se sentait nul. Il savait qu'il avait fait de la peine à Carson mais…il ne pouvait pas…il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec lui entrain de de…il n'arrivait même pas à dire le mot…Etrange par contre qu'il se laisse embrasser par Carson. C'était un contact physique entre eux deux et pourtant ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire s'il pouvait passer ses journées à l'embrasser mais il doutait que ce soit bien vu par les autres membres du staff d'Atlantis. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient chaque nuit depuis que Rodney avait dit à Carson qu'il l'aimait, peut être Carson avait il pensé qu'au bout d'une semaine il était prêt à aller plus loin…il poussa à nouveau un soupir puis rentra dans ses quartiers et alla se coucher.


	2. Visite médicale

**Note :** Merci pour vos reviews. Voila enfin la suite de la fic, j'espère que vous ne m'envoudrez pas trop pour cet énorme retard. Sur ce, enjoy !

Chapitre 2 : Visite médicale

Rodney arriva au mess et s'installa. Il commença à mettre de la confiture sur ses tartines. En même temps, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir avec Carson. Il redoutait de le croiser, ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il fut distrait de ces pensées par John qui posa son plateau en face du canadien.

Rodney : Bonjour John.

John : Bonjour Rodney, comment ça va ?

Rodney : Ça peut aller, et vous ?

John : Hum...ça va, si on oublie le fait que j'ai ma visite médicale aujourd'hui. J'aime bien Carson, mais lorsqu'il arrive avec ses aiguilles...brrr !

Il fit semblant de frissonner et commença son petit déjeuner sans remarquer l'état de Rodney. Ce dernier était devenu livide en entendant le nom de Carson. John avala son café et remarqua quelque chose de dérangeant : le silence. Or, lorsqu'on mangeait avec Rodney, il était impossible qu'il y ait du silence. C'était une loi immuable. Il posa sa tasse et planta ses yeux dans ceux du scientifique.

John : Tout va bien MacKay ?

Ce dernier acquiesça. Décidemment, quelque chose allait de travers avec Rodney.

John : Vous savez que vous pouvez _tout_ me dire.

Il insista bien sur le mot « tout ». Il vit Rodney hésiter puis finalement le canadien détourna le regard.

Rodney : En fait, tout ne va pas bien.

John baissa la voix.

John : Ça concerne...

Rodney acquiesça. John s'asseya plus confortablement sur sa chaise. C'était la première fois que lui et John reparlaient de Carson depuis que Rodney lui avait dit qu'il en était amoureux.

John : Vous voulez m'en parler ?

Rodney, qui n'avait pas tellement réagit depuis le début, se leva brusquement, attirant le regard des autres occupants du mess.

Rodney : Depuis quand ma vie privée est elle devenue un sujet de conversation ?

Le militaire n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Rodney prit son plateau et alla le poser sur le tapis roulant. John prit le sien et alla le ranger également puis partit à la suite du canadien. Il le rattrapa facilement et le força à la regarder.

John : Je comprends bien que vous ne vouliez pas en parler MacKay, mais vous êtes mon ami et je n'aime pas voir mes amis tristes.

Rodney : C'est juste qu'en parler avec vous ça me gène un peu.

John fit semblant d'être vexé.

John : Je vois, vous préféreriez peut être en parler avec Elisabeth ?

Rodney souriat.

Rodney Peut être pas non, la personne avec qui j'irai me confier serait Carson mais, disons que ce n'est pas très possible actuellement.

John : Ecoutez, je ne suis peut être pas le plus qualifié pour vous donner des conseils sur ce sujet là, mais je suis votre ami et je veux que vous sachiez que si vous désirez me parler de n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

Rodney : C'est juste que Carson est prêt à...aller de l'avant alors que moi...

Tout en parlant, ils reprirent leur marche.

John : Je vois, la peur de l'inconnu.

Rodney : Tout cet aspect la de notre relation m'effraie, je veux dire je...je ne sais pas comment...enfin si j'en ai une petite idée mais...

John : Ça vous fout la trouille.

Le scientifique acquiesça. Ils empruntèrent un téléporteur.

John : Est-ce que vous lui en avez parlé ?

Rodney : Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il pense que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine ne s'est fait que sur un coup de tête.

John : Qu'est ce que vous ressentez pour lui ?

Rodney regarda le militaire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait pour l'écossais, c'était un peu le fouillis en ce moment.

Rodney : Je crois que je l'aime.

John : Vous croyez ?

Rodney : C'est tellement bizarre, je considérais Carson comme un ami et maintenant...

John : Vous avez peur de perdre cette amitié en devenant son amant.

Le canadien s'arrêta de marcher.

Rodney : Vous pensez que c'est à cause de ça que je ne veux pas aller plus loin ?

John : Eh bien, oui. Mais il y a aussi le fait que vous n'ayez jamais eu de relation avec un homme. Je pense que ça joue beaucoup dans la balance.

Rodney (soupirant) : Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?

John : Je vous suggère d'en parler avec lui lors d'un dîner. Connaissant Carson, je suis sûr qu'il vous écoutera et en prendra connaissance.

Le scientifique considéra un instant les paroles du militaire puis souriat.

Rodney : Merci John.

John : Je me demande bien ce que vous feriez sans moi.

Rodney : Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin non plus.

Les deux hommes rirent.

Carson (par radio) : Colonel, je vous rappelle que vous avez votre visite médicale a lieu dans 5 minutes et pas question de la reporter cette fois ci.

John grimaça.

John (par radio) : Oui Carson, je sais. Je suis en chemin...(il coupa sa radio)...Vous m'accompagnez Rodney ?

Le scientifique acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'infirmerie. Ils furent accueillis par Carson qui ne remarqua pas la présence de Rodney car il se trouvait derrière l'américain. Carson arriva devant John tout sourire, ces célèbres seringues dans la main.

Carson : Alors colonel, prêt ?

John : Mouais...

John s'avança ce qui permit à Carson de voir Rodney. Il n'y avait que eux trois dans la pièce.

Carson : Je...je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Ta visite n'est prévue que demain.

Rodney : Oui je sais, mais j'ai tenu à accompagner John. Tu sais comment il est face à des seringues.

Carson lui envoya son plus beau sourire et John un regard plus noir que le café. Carson se dirigea vers John et lui donna quelques directives que le militaire exécuta. Rodney ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout le processus et s'approcha d'eux.

Rodney : Je...je pensais qu'on pourrait dîner ensemble un de ces soirs.

Carson leva les yeux vers le canadien.

Carson : Oui, pourquoi pas.

Carson était devant John et Rodney se trouvait derrière lui. John regardait tour à tour les deux hommes. Il était pris en « sandwich' entre les deux hommes qui se dévoraient des yeux. Le militaire commençait à se sentir de trop mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux hommes seuls car il était coincé entre eux deux. Les deux docteurs avaient complètement oublié la présence du militaire qui toussa pour faire acte de présence.

Rodney (gêné) : Heu...eh bien, on se retrouve ce soir au mess, à 20 heures ?

Carson (souriant) : Ok, à ce soir.

Rodney souriait également.

Rodney : Ok, à ce soir.

Ils se regardèrent encore pendant quelques minutes puis Rodney quitta la pièce. Lorsque le scientifique fut sortit de la pièce, John siffla.

Carson : Qu'y a-t-il ?

John : Eh bé, vous devez vraiment être accro l'un à l'autre...je vous plains...

Carson souriat et commença l'examen médical de John.


	3. Diner

Chapitre 3 : Dîner

Rodney n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et maintenant que c'était l'heure eh bien...il ne voulait plus y aller. Il avait passé la journée à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait dire à l'écossais sans toutefois trouver de réponse. Il n'avait récolté qu'un mal de tête. Le canadien se trouvait dans ses quartiers et venait de finir de s'habiller. Il portait une chemise bleu pâle, un pantalon beige clair et des chaussures marron. Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant la porte de ses quartiers, se demandant s'il en sortait ou pas. Il décida finalement de s'asseoir sur son lit pour réfléchir. Il avait tellement envie de voir Carson mais en même temps avait peur de la réaction qu'aurait ce dernier lorsque Rodney lui aurait dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, Rodney n'était pas très doué : il se mettait à bégayer et devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Enfin bref, c'était horrible. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Carson en plan non plus, il ne pourrait pas prétexter que c'était à cause du travail car aucune mission n'avait été prévue aujourd'hui donc rien à étudier ou réparer. Rodney prit une grande inspiration, se leva et sortit de ses quartiers pour se diriger vers le mess.

**MESS**

Carson regardait sa montre toutes les 30 secondes. Il était nerveux, nerveux parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dîné avec un homme dont il était fou amoureux, et longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de conversation aussi sérieuse avec quelqu'un. A chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, l'écossais se raidissait sur sa chaise, pensant à chaque fois que c'était Rodney. Ce dernier fit son entrée 5 minutes plus tard. Carson remarqua qu'il avait prit le temps de se changer et Carson se mit mentalement une claque. Rodney lui proposait un dîner entre « amoureux » et lui s'y pointait habillé en tenue de travail ! Du grand n'importe quoi. Il regarda Rodney se servir et ne put s'empêcher de le détailler de haut en bas, appréciant la manière dont il s'était habillé. Rodney se retourna et Carson lui fit un discret signe auquel le canadien répondit par un sourire et se dirigea vers lui. Carson sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir au fur et à mesure que Rodney s'approcha. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il allait tout faire déraper. Il prit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite pendant que Rodney s'installait en face de lui. Le canadien sourit en le voyant boire son verre.

Rodney : C'est le désert du Sahara ici ou quoi ?

Carson manqua de s'étouffer.

Carson : Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je suis nerveux et euh...disons que tu me...euh...plait beaucoup habillé comme ça.

Il vit Rodney rougir et balbutier quelques mots. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder et faisaient comme si l'autre n'était pas là. Rodney ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, en plus avec le monde qu'il y avait, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation. Il décida alors de se lancer sur un sujet moins brûlant. Il questionna Carson sur sa journée et se dernier ne se priva pas pour lui faire un petit résumé de la « séance de torture » subie par le colonel, dixit Sheppard lui-même. D'ailleurs, ce dernier entra dans le mess suivit d'Elisabeth. Les deux leaders se servirent. Elisabeth remarqua Rodney et Carson au fond de la salle.

Elisabeth : Colonel, Carson et Rodney sont là-bas, allons les rejoindre.

Elle partait dans la direction des deux hommes mais John lui coupa la route.

Elisabeth (surprise) : John ?

John : Allons nous asseoir ailleurs.

La diplomate lui envoya un regard étonné.

John : Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Il se dirigea vers une table de libre. Elisabeth jeta un coup d'œil aux deux docteurs puis suivit John, intriguée. Rodney et Carson finirent leur repas moins stressés qu'au début. Carson avait finit de manger avant le canadien et le regardait manger un dessert athosien.

Carson : Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cholestérol ça Rodney.

Rodney : Je sais, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai vu que je risque de mourir plus facilement d'une attaque avec les Wraiths ou les Geniis, alors...

Carson leva les yeux au ciel. Rodney finissa son dessert et les deux hommes se levèrent en silence. Ils sortirent du mess et Rodney pila devant Carson qui ne put l'éviter.

Carson : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le canadien se tourna vers lui.

Rodney : Eh bien, je me demandais tes quartiers ou les miens ?

Carson : On devrait aller dans les tiens, tu y seras plus à l'aise.

Rodney acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin de ses quartiers. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet qui dura une éternité pour Rodney. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte. Rodney l'activa puis entra suivit de Carson. Il régnait un peu de désordre dans la pièce mais Carson, contrairement à Rodney, ne s'en formalisa pas.

Rodney : Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger...

Carson : Ce n'est pas grave tu sais mes quartiers ne sont pas mieux.

Rodney : Oui mais quand même, j'aurai pu faire un effort.

Le canadien entreprit de ranger ses affaires et Carson le regarda faire. Les gestes de Rodney étaient vifs, et ses mains tremblaient. L'écossais comprenait très bien ce qui se passait : Rodney paniquait. Il se plaça alors devant le canadien.

Carson : Rodney.

Pas de réaction de l'appelé qui ne le regarda même pas et passa derrière lui. Carson se tourna vers lui et l'appela une seconde fois. Rodney murmura un vague oui mais continua son rangement. Carson décida alors d'agir. Il se planta devant Rodney et prit doucement les mains du canadien dans les siennes.

Carson : Rodney ?

Rodney : Oui...

Carson : Regarde moi.

Le canadien le regarda, Carson pouvait lire de la peur dans ses yeux.

Carson : Calme toi, tout va bien. Je me fiche de l'état de tes quartiers, tout ce qu'il m'importe, c'est toi et ce que tu as à me dire.

Rodney : Je suis désolé.

Carson lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Carson : Pas grave. Tu veux toujours qu'on discute ?

Rodney : Oui, il faut juste que je...oui, d'accord.

Rodney tendit une chaise à l'écossais et alla chercher celle de la salle de bain. Il s'asseya en face du médecin.

Rodney : Je...je voulais te dire que j'avais réfléchi aux raisons qui m'on poussé à réagir comme je l'ai fait l'autre soir. Bien sûr, j'ai peur d'aller plus loin avec toi mais j'ai aussi peur de...de perdre la relation qu'il y a entre nous si nous devenons plus intimes. Je n'ai pas envie que cela gâche notre amitié.

Carson : Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre, mais je sais que si nous surmontons cette peur, alors notre relation deviendra plus forte qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. C'est du moins ce que je pense.

Rodney le regarda quelques instants puis se leva et se dirigea son bureau. Il était perdu dans ses pensées : aimait il l'écossais comme un ami ou comme un amour ?

Carson le regarda puis alla le rejoindre et se colla contre lui mais ne passa pas ses bras autour de lui. Il attendait la réaction de Rodney : s'il le repoussait il comprendrait et il mettrait un terme à cette relation qui les faisait souffrir tous les deux. Et s'il ne le repoussait pas...eh bien il verrait plus tard.

Rodney sentit un corps chaud se coller à lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les émotions qui se jouaient en lui l'envahir. Il analysa ce qu'il ressentait, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait analyser un sentiment. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut une onde de chaleur le parcourir. Cette onde fut suivie d'un frisson qui parcourut sa nuque et se communiqua à son corps. Pas besoin d'être Freud pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Rodney se tourna vers le canadien. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa joue et l'autre enlaça sa main. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Carson et l'embrassa...


	4. Danse

Chapitre 4 : Danse

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle mais restèrent enlacés. Rodney nicha sa tête dans le cou de Carson. Les deux hommes se mirent à bouger lentement, comme s'ils dansaient sur un slow. Rodney s'enivra de l'odeur masculine du médecin. Carson caressait doucement sa nuque, jouant avec les cheveux situés à la base. Puis il fit descendre sa main le long du dos et la posa sur ses reins. Rodney sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou puis un autre sur ses lèvres et il lui sourit. Carson lui rendit son sourire puis bailla.

Carson : Désolé...je vais y aller, j'ai du beaucoup de travail qui m'attend demain avec tous ces checks up. Bonne nuit.

Il embrassa une dernière fois le canadien puis se tourna mais Rodney le rattrapa et l'attira à lui.

Rodney : Attends, tu...tu ne veux pas rester ici ?

Carson crevait d'envie de rester avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer le canadien.

Carson : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Rodney, ça va un peu vite...

Rodney : Je veux juste dormir avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'on...je ne suis pas encore prêt...mais j'ai besoin de toi...

Carson lui fit son sourire made in Scotland et acquiesça.

Carson : D'accord, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre toutes les couvertures !

Rodney sourit puis il commença à se déshabiller tout en se dirigeant vers le lit. Il garda son caleçon et mit un t-shirt. Carson se força à ne pas poser son regard sur Rodney pour éviter certains désagréments physiques qui seraient assez dérangeants dans la situation présente. Il se dirigea à son tour vers le lit, enleva son pantalon mais garda son t-shirt. Rodney l'observa puis se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés. Il se mit au bord pour que l'écossais ait un peu de place. Carson se mit à son tour sous les couvertures. Rodney éteignit la lumière mais il y avait une faible lueur dans la chambre grâce à la lune de la planète. Carson se mit sur le côté et observa le visage de Rodney. Il lui sourit puis approcha son visage du sien mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. Il fallait que Rodney se sente maître de la situation pour qu'il ne panique pas. Ce dernier combla l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Carson et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ensuite, il se blotissa contre Carson qui le prit dans ses brase. Rodney s'endormit rapidement et Carson le suivit dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard...


	5. Petit déjeuner

Chapitre 5 : Petit déjeuner

Carson : Rodney...Rodney tu dois te réveiller.

Rodney : Hum...non laisse moi dormir encore quelques minutes...

Le médecin écossais sourit. Il caressa tendrement le visage du canadien.

Carson : J'aimerais bien mais tu dois te lever, il est 8h00.

Rodney soupira puis ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il sourit lorsque son regard et celui de Carson se croisèrent.

Rodney : Bonjour.

Carson (souriant) : Bonjour.

L'écossais se pencha sur Rodney et l'embrassa. Il se releva puis alla chercher son pantalon pour l'enfiler. Rodney s'extirpa des couvertures puis enlaça Carson quand il eut finit de se rhabiller. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Rodney : Je ne sais pas comment je passer la journée sans pouvoir faire ça...(il déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou)...ou ça...(il posa ses lèvres sur celles du médecin)...

Carson répondit à son baiser puis enfouissa sa tête dans le cou du canadien.

Carson : Et moi donc...ça va beaucoup me manquer, tu vas me manquer...

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant 5 minutes puis ils se séparèrent. Carson regarda sa montre.

Carson : Il faut que je passe à mes quartiers faire un brin de toilette pour être présentable.

Rodney : Moi aussi, on se retrouve au mess ?

Carson acquiesça et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir. Rodney le regarda sortir avant de s'étirer puis de rentrer dans sa salle de bains. Il prit une douche, s'habilla en tenue de travail puis il partit en direction du mess. Comme Carson ne s'y trouvait pas encore, il prit un plateau et se dirigea vers une table libre. Il commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Carson le rejoignit 5 minutes plus tard. Les deux hommes discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un quart d'heure lorsque la radio de Carson s'activa.

Carson (répondant à sa radio) : Oui...d'accord, j'arrive dans 5 minutes...(il coupa sa radio)...Ça y est, les premiers blessés de la matinée arrivent...

Rodney : Que s'est il passé ?

Carson : Un retour de mission un peu mouvementé. L'équipe du Major Lorne a du partir précipitamment de la planète qu'ils exploraient.

Rodney : Pour une fois que ce n'est pas nous...

Carson : Rodney !

Rodney : Carson tu vois bien ce que je veux dire.

Le médecin écossais acquiesça.

Carson : Je vais devoir y aller, ils doivent déjà être entrain de m'attendre.

Rodney : Eh bien vas y...si tu dois y aller...

Carson : Oui mais...je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de faire mon travail mais...je ne veux pas te quitter.

Rodney (souriant) : On ne sera pas séparés pendant très longtemps, je te rappelle que j'ai rendez vous pour mon check up à 10 heures...

Le regard de Carson s'illumina alors.

Carson : J'avais oublié...j'ai hâte d'être à 10 heures...

Rodney (souriant) : Moi aussi.

Rodney passa sa main sous la table et prit la main de Carson qui lui répondit en souriant. Ils restèrent 5 minutes comme ça.

Rodney : Carson...tu devrais y aller.  
Carson : Ah oui...a tout à l'heure.

Rodney : A tout à l'heure.

Le médecin écossais se leva, rangea son plateau puis sortit du mess direction l'infirmerie. Rodney le regarda sortir tout en finissant son café puis sortit à son tour du mess pour se diriger vers son laboratoire. Lui qui détestait tous ces checks up et autres barbaries du style, avait hâte d'y être.


	6. Un agréable check up

Attention, passage un peu hot !

Chapitre 6 : Un agréable check up

Rodney se présenta à l'infirmerie, une infirmière le fit entrer dans le bureau de Carson qui n'était pas encore là. Rodney remercia l'infirmière puis alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises en face du bureau. Carson arriva 5 minutes plus tard. Il entra puis referma la porte. Rodney tourna un visage souriant vers lui.

Carson : Excuse moi, mais je devais vérifier quelque chose.

Rodney : Pas grave, on commence ?

Le canadien acquiesça. Il alla s'installer sur la table d'examen et enleva son t-shirt sans que Carson ne lui ait dit quelque chose, lorsque ce dernier se tourna, il fut troublé de le voir torse nu. Rodney du s'en apercevoir car il sourit.

Rodney : Ne prend pas ça pour une proposition...mais je commence à avoir l'habitude de tes check up alors...

Carson (acquiesçant) : Oui je comprends.

Le médecin écossais s'approcha de Rodney, il tentait d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et surtout il essayait d'étouffer la petite voix en lui qui lui disait de lâcher ce maudit stéthoscope et de sauter sur son compagnon. Ses mains tremblaient et Rodney s'en aperçut.

Rodney : Ça va Carson ?

Carson : Oui, je suis juste...rien d'important...

Rodney ne voulu pas prolonger la discussion, de plus, lui en aussi se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il affichait une certaine assurance en face de Carson mais en fait il était mort de trouille. Encore plus lorsqu'il avait vu le trouble dans les yeux de Carson quand ce dernier l'avait vu torse nu. Il avait eu peur que Carson pense que...qu'il voulait...enfin voila quoi. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Rodney n'avait cessé de s'imaginer ce check up avec des scénarios qui frisaient parfois les limites du catholique. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il pensait, le canadien avait rougi. D'une part parce qu'il avait chaud, et puis un peu parce qu'il avait honte...honte d'être prit sur le fait de rêvasser par ses collègues mais aussi honte par ce qu'il avait adoré. Et même plus qu'adoré mais...il avait peur de se jeter à l'eau, peur d'affronter cette barrière physique et de la faire tomber. Il savait que Carson ne lui ferait pas mal mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Son regard croisa celui de Carson et il eu comme un électrochoc : il prit conscience des mains de l'écossais sur son torse et même s'il savait que ce geste était purement professionnel, il sentit une grande chaleur envahir son bas ventre puis se propager à son corps tout entier. Carson le remarqua.

Carson : Rodney ? Ça va ?

Le médecin posa sa main sur le front de Rodney, qui détourna le regard, il n'était pas brûlant mais le scientifique avait prit une belle couleur rouge qui inquiétait Carson.

Rodney : Ça va, à moins que d'avoir envie de toi soit une maladie...

Carson : Quoi ?

Le canadien qui jusque là évitait le regard de Carson planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Carson.

Rodney : Je crois que...j'ai envie de toi...

Le médecin écossais ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney qui déglutit et approcha son visage de celui du scientifique. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se frôlèrent avant d'entrer en contact et de permettre à leurs langues de faire pareil. Rodney entrouvrit ses cuisses et Carson se plaça entre elles. La blouse de Carson frottait contre la peau nue du canadien et ce dernier trouvait cela très désagréable. Il se sépara à regret des lèvres de Carson.

Rodney : Ta...ta blouse, elle me gratte...

Carson rit nerveusement.

Carson : Je suis désolé...tu...tu veux que je...

Rodney opina du chef. Carson se débarrassa lentement de sa blouse et la laissa tomber à terre. Il reprit possession des lèvres du canadien dans un nouveau baiser passionné. Ces mains parcouraient le torse de Rodney, occasionnant chez le scientifique de très légers frissons. Carson abandonna ses lèvres pour son cou où il déposa de nombreux baisers. Rodney se laissa faire et enserra l'écossais. Il sentait que les baisers de Carson avaient un effet non négligeable sur une certaine partie de son anatomie, et il sentait également que Carson se trouvait dans le même état de lui. Carson retrouva le chemin des lèvres de Rodney et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils se trouvaient front contre front. Rodney avait posé ses mains sur la nuque de Carson qui le serrait dans ses bras.

Rodney : Waw...

Carson : A ça tu peux le dire...

Carson bougea légèrement et sentit l'envie de Rodney contre la sienne. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais il avait peur que Rodney ne le repousse même après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il jugea préférable qu'ils s'arrêtent ici, ils auraient tout le loisir de continuer ce soir...

Carson (murmurant) : Rodney...mon amour...

Le canadien releva légèrement la tête.

Rodney : Oui ?

Carson : Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là pour...pour le moment...

Rodney : Tu penses que ce serait mieux ?

L'écossais acquiesça. Rodney était un peu déçu mais Carson avait raison, il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes.

Carson : Nous pourrons toujours poursuivre ce soir...

Il fit un sourire taquin au canadien qui lui répondit par le même sourire.

Rodney : A ce soir alors ?

Carson : Oui...

Rodney : Est-ce que l'examen est finit ?

Carson : Hein ? A ça...oui, je peux t'assurer que tout va bien.

Rodney rougit un peu puis attrapa son t-shirt et le remit. Il sortit du bureau mais lança un dernier regard à l'écossais avant de sortir. Carson poussa un long soupir avant de sourire puis il alla remplir le dossier de Rodney. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers son labo, ses pensées encore perdues dans le bureau de Carson...


	7. Doute

Chapitre 7 : Doute

**Note : Attention, passage NC17 !**

Carson et Rodney étaient enlacés sur le lit de ce dernier. Ils s'embrassaient depuis un quart d'heure, ne se séparant que pour pouvoir respirer.

Carson avait entendu cette soirée avec impatience et nervosité, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas été aussi intime avec un homme, depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis et même un peu avant en fait. Il avait peur d'être un peu « rouillé » et craignait de mal s'y prendre. Il s'était longuement demandé s'il devait prendre un préservatif ou pas. Il avait peur qu'en lui en parlant, le canadien ne se braque et le repousse.

Rodney se sentait bien, magnifiquement bien d'ailleurs. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé durant sa consultation médicale, plus jamais il ne verrait l'infirmerie du même œil...Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu voir l'écossais au mess car une équipe d'exploration était rentrée en urgence. Il avait juste trouvé un message sur son ordinateur lui disant que Carson le rejoindrait à 21h00. Rodney avait alors jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre toutes les 5 minutes jusqu'à 20h30, heure à laquelle il décida de rentrer se préparer dans ses quartiers. En chemin, il avait croisé John. Le militaire avait remarqué que le canadien était un peu nerveux et lui avait demandé ce qu'il le tracassait. Après plusieurs minutes, Rodney lui avait révélé ce qu'il s'était passé avec Carson ce matin en omettant quand même quelques détails. John lui avait sourit puis lui avait dit que c'était bien. Ses yeux se mirent ensuite à briller et il partit en direction de ses quartiers. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un immense sourire et une boîte dans les mains. Il l'avait donnée à Rodney et ce dernier s'était mis à rougir en reconnaissant le contenu de la boîte : des préservatifs. Le militaire américain lui avait alors souhaité une bonne soirée puis était repartit dans ses quartiers. Rodney était resté en plein milieu du couloir, la petit boîte dans la main puis eut la présence d'esprit de rentrer dans ses quartiers avant que quelqu'un ne le voie avec ça. Il était donc rentré dans ses quartiers et avait posé la boîte sur son bureau puis finalement la rangea dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il ne voulait pas que Carson la voie. Le fait d'avoir eu cette boîte entre les mains, avait fait prendre conscience à Rodney de ce qu'il allait se passer physiquement entre lui et Carson. Et ça lui faisait peur. Ensuite Carson était arrivé et Rodney avait momentanément oublié cela. Les deux hommes s'étaient littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre et avaient atterri sur le lit. Mais maintenant, cette peur revenait et Rodney se sépara de son compagnon.

Rodney : A...attends, il faut qu'on...parle.

Le médecin le regarda inquiet.

Carson : J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Rodney : Non, non pas du tout. Il faut que je te parles de quelque chose : j'ai réfléchi et je...

Carson (le coupant et détournant le regard) : Tu ne veux plus...

Le canadien posa sa main sur sa joue et le força à le regarder.

Rodney : Si, biens sûr que je veux le faire, c'est juste que je...j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer, John m'a donné des préservatifs et...

Carson : John t'a donné des préservatifs ?

Rodney (d'une petite voix) : Heu...oui...Je lui ai dit que nous allions...aller plus loin et il a pensé judicieux de me donner ça...

Rodney se tourna et attrapa la boîte qu'il tendit à Carson. L'écossais la prit dans sa main et la regarda.

Rodney : Ça m'a fait réfléchir à propos de ce qui allait se passer et je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais...Avec un homme. On peut dire que de ce côté-là, je suis vierge et j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il va se passer, peur d'avoir mal. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à ma première fois.

L'écossais posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney et la caressa tendrement.

Carson : En un sens tu as raison, c'est un peu comme ta première fois puisque tu n'as jamais été avec un homme. Je sais à quel point c'est terrifiant et je dois moi aussi t'avouer quelque chose : j'ai peur. Parce que tu vas être le premier homme que je vais toucher depuis que nous sommes ici, c'est-à-dire presque deux ans. J'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et de te faire mal, parce que c'est la dernière chose que je veux te faire.

Carson sourit à son compagnon puis se pencha ver lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser se prolongea et sembla durer une éternité puis ils se séparèrent.

Rodney (souriant) : Merci.

Carson (souriant également) : De rien, est ce que...est ce que tu veux toujours le faire ?

Rodney (acquiesçant) : Plus que jamais...

Les deux hommes se sourirent et reprirent leur étreinte passionnée, mais cette fois ci, les mains glissèrent sous les vêtements, caressèrent la peau en dessous puis finalement la libérèrent des vêtements. Carson partit à l'exploration du corps de son compagnon, le faisant gémir. Il caressa, embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps. Rodney le caressait également avec ses mains, faisant frissonner l'écossais. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les membres tendus des deux hommes se touchèrent, se frottèrent faisant augmenter le désir et le plaisir des deux hommes. Carson tendit la main vers la boîte de préservatifs et en prit un. Il allait l'ouvrir mais Rodney le lui prit des mains et l'ouvrit. Il fit s'agenouiller Carson et déroula le préservatif sur le membre gonflé de Carson qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Les mouvements de Rodney étaient un peu hésitants. Il n'avait jamais touché d'autre érection que la sienne. Une fois qu'il eut fini, ils se recouchèrent. Carson l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis entra en lui doucement, forçant un peu l'entrée de son intimité vierge. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais resta patient et doux tout le long. Il murmurait des mots d'amour à son compagnon pour le détendre et le rassurer. Il débuta un doux mouvement de va et vient puis, au fur et à mesure que le plaisir montait, il allait de plus en plus vite. Leurs mains se joignirent et ils jouirent simultanément. Carson voulut se retirer mais Rodney le retint contre lui et l'embrassa pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils se séparèrent finalement et le médecin écossais se couchât auprès de son nouvel amant, le dévorant des yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Carson remonta la couverture sur eux et les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	8. Sous la douche

Chapitre 8 : Sous la douche

**Note : **pitit passage lemonesque

Carson se réveilla le premier. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Il se regarda un peu dans la glace, se frotta les yeux puis alla sous la douche. Il ouvrit le jet d'eau et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur lui. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par une douce torpeur. Rodney se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Il passa un bras là où Carson était censé être mais ne trouva que les draps. Il se redressa un peu et entendit le bruit de la douche. Il se leva et s'y dirigea. Il sourit en voyant Carson et entra dans la douche. Il enlaça le médecin et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

Carson (souriant) : Bonjour.

Rodney (entre deux baisers) : Bonjour.

Carson : Bien dormi ?

Rodney : Comme un bébé docteur...

Carson sourit et ferma les yeux. Il passa un bras derrière lui pour caresser la nuque du canadien. Ce dernier abandonna la nuque de Carson pour explorer à l'aide de ses lèvres le haut de ses épaules, faisant redoubler d'intensité les frissons du médecin. En même temps, Rodney passa ses mains sur le torse de Carson puis dirigea une de ses mains sur le membre à demi érigé de l'écossais qui se mit à gémir lorsque la main de Rodney effleura sa virilité. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, effleurant du bout des doigts le membre de l'écossais. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres et bascula la tête en arrière. Rodney remonta ses lèvres vers sa nuque, puis déposa de légers baisers dans le creux dans son cou. Carson continuait à caresser la nuque de Rodney, puis sa main se perdit dans les cheveux du canadien. L'écossais savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sous les caresses du scientifique, mais il ne voulait pas être le seul à ressentir du plaisir. Il posa sa main sur celle de Rodney qui masturbait sa virilité et entrelaça ses doigts avec. Il se tourna vers Rodney qui le regardait étonné.

Carson : Je ne veux pas être le seul à ressentir du plaisir.

Le canadien lui sourit en l'enlaçant et dirigea ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Carson.

Rodney : Mais ça me fait plaisir de te faire ça...

Carson : Vraiment ?

Le scientifique acquiesça. Les deux hommes s'embrasèrent à nouveau leur main caressant leurs corps mouillés. Leurs mains s'attardèrent sur leurs virilités qu'ils caressèrent doucement. Ils connurent le plaisir presque en même temps puis Carson éteignit le jet d'eau et sortit de la cabine. Il prit une serviette et entreprit d'essuyer Rodney qui se laissa agréablement chouchouté par Carson. Quand il fut sec, il rendit la pareille à Carson, puis les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le lit où ils tombèrent enlacés. Rodney était au dessus de Carson, ils s'embrassaient. L'écossais se sépara à regrets de Rodney.

Carson : Je vais devoir y aller, je suis de garde aujourd'hui...

Rodney soupira un peu et se coucha à ses côtés, sur le dos. Carson se releva et s'appuya sur son coude.

Rodney : De toute manière, je dois me préparer pour une mission aujourd'hui.

L'écossais posa sa main sur la joue de Rodney.

Carson : Tu seras prudent...

Le scientifique tourna son visage vers lui.

Rodney : Comme toujours, tu me connais...

Carson acquiesça et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un court baiser. Il se releva ensuite puis attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla. Rodney fit de même avec de nouveau vêtements.

Rodney : On déjeune ensemble ?

L'écossais acquiesça puis ils sortirent des quartiers de Rodney. Ils arrivèrent au mess où ils rejoignirent Elisabeth et John qui déjeunaient ensemble. Rodney fit un clin d'œil à Carson auquel se dernier répondit par un discret sourire. Ils s'installèrent avec les codirigeants d'Atlantis et commencèrent leur petit déjeuner. Une demi heure plus tard, John et Rodney se levèrent pour aller se préparer pour la mission. Ils saluèrent les deux docteurs puis partirent. Carson regardait Rodney partir avec inquiétude. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur quand son compagnon partait en mission, il savait qu'il était entouré de personnes compétentes en la personne de Teyla, John et Ronon mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baliser à propos de ça...Elisabeth surprit son regard.

Elisabeth : Tout va bien Carson ?

Carson : Oui, oui. Ça va.

Elisabeth savait que le médecin mentait, pas besoin d'avoir un quotient de 200 pour voir ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Rodney : de l'amour, ça crevait les yeux. Ce qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille c'était lorsque John lui avait dit de les laisser seuls il y a quelques jours. Et puis après l'avoir forcé à parler, John lui avait finalement avoué que les deux hommes étaient ensemble. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Carson, car elle aussi ressentait cela...mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de le montrer.

Elisabeth : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vous le ramèneront en entier.

Carson : Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de...

Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer implicitement. Il regarda Elisabeth, paniqué.

Elisabeth : Calmez vous Carson. Oui je suis au courant, John m'en a parlé et avant que vous ne pensiez à lui infliger des tests médicaux, j'ai deviné toute seule. Il m'a un peu aidé mais...vous deux, je dois dire que ça crève les yeux.

Carson : A ce point ?

La diplomate acquiesça.

Elisabeth : Je suis heureuse pour vous deux.

Carson : Merci...

Elisabeth : De rien. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Carson : Quelques mois...après le « baiser »...vous vous souvenez ?

Elisabeth : Oh oui, je m'en souviens.

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

Carson : Heureusement que John était là parce que sinon...je ne sais pas si nous serons ensemble en ce moment.

Elisabeth : Vous avez bien de la chance...

Elle prit un air mélancolique et Carson posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

Carson : Il pourrait se passer quelque chose si vous vous décidiez, vous ou lui...

La diplomate lui lança un regard intrigué.

Carson (souriant) : Ne me faîtes pas ce regard là, ça crève les yeux...

Elisabeth sourit à son tour puis Carson se leva.

Carson : Je dois vous laisser, l'équipe du major Hutch m'attend pour une visite de routine.

Elisabeth acquiesça et le médecin la laissa seule. Elle soupira en pensant aux dernières paroles du médecin : « ça crève les yeux ». Peut être qu'elle devait faire comme eux et parler à John de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment...Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus car l'alarme de la base retentit et elle partit en courant vers la salle de la Porte.


	9. Le sang

Chapitre 9 : Le sang

Elisabeth : Que se passe t'il ?

Technicien : La Porte vient de s'activer, nous attendons toujours un code.

La diplomate fixa l'écran de contrôle qui pour l'instant n'affichait rien, puis le code de Teyla apparut sur l'écran et la voix de Ronon se fit entendre à la radio.

Ronon (par radio) : Nous sommes attaqués, le colonel et Mackay sont blessés, il faut une équipe médicale !

Elisabeth (par radio) : Bien reçu Ronon, passez la Porte !...(elle coupa sa radio)...prévenez l'infirmerie que nous avons deux blessés !

Le technicien acquiesça et se mit en contact avec Carson. Pendant ce temps là, Elisabeth descendit dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle tentait de ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir, pas maintenant pour le moment elle devait être le docteur Weir, Elisabeth reviendrai quand tout serait fini. Ronon traversa la Porte avec Rodney dans les bras, puis Teyla arriva quelques secondes plus tard, elle aidait John à marcher. L'équipe médicale arriva quelques secondes plus tard et se sépara en deux. Carson donnait rapidement des ordres et pour le moment il ne savait pas qui était blessé. Elisabeth voulut le diriger vers John mais n'en eut pas le temps. Carson observa son compagnon, son uniforme maculé de sang et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il voulut s'occuper de lui mais Elisabeth le retint et le docteur Biro s'approcha de Rodney.

Carson : Laissez moi le soigner Elisabeth.

Elisabeth : Je suis désolée Carson, il ne vaut mieux pas.

La gorge du médecin se serra mais il obtempéra. Bientôt, Rodney et John furent mit sur des brancards et emmenés à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth se dirigea vers Teyla et Ronon.

Elisabeth : Vous allez bien ?

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et ils partirent tous les 4 à l'infirmerie.


	10. L'attente

Chapitre 10 : L'attente

Attendre.

Si Ronon détestait bien une chose, c'était d'attendre. Et là, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, attendre.

Ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie depuis 3h00. Trois longues heures qui paraissaient à Teyla, Elisabeth, Carson et Ronon des ans. Ils étaient assis contre le mur, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Ce fut trop pour Elisabeth qui se leva et partit d'un pas rapide. Teyla et Ronon échangèrent un regard puis la jeune athosienne alla rejoindre Elisabeth qui s'était finalement arrêtée contre un mur et qui pleurait. Teyla ne savait pas quoi dire, d'ailleurs qui le pourrait. Elle savait qu'elle aimait John et savait que c'était réciproque. Elle s'approcha de la diplomate et la prit dans ses bras. Elisabeth ne résista pas et se laissa faire, laissant sortir toute son inquiétude, tout son désespoir. Teyla ne disait rien et lui caressait le dos.

Elisabeth se laissa aller dans les bras de Teyla, elle en avait besoin, il fallait qu'elle laisse sortir toutes ses émotions. Pourquoi fallait il que ça arrive maintenant, maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de tout lui dire sur ses sentiments, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter. Et maintenant, c'était peut être trop tard...Elle se sentait aussi honteuse vis-à-vis de Carson, la vie de Rodney était également menacée. Quand il n'y eut plus de larmes, elle se sépara de la jeune athosienne et essuya ses joues.

Elisabeth : Merci Teyla.

La jeune femme inclina la tête.

Teyla : De rien docteur Weir. Nous devrions retourner là bas.

Elisabeth acquiesça et elles repartirent devant l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière sortit. Elle s'approcha de Carson, triste. Elle lui dit quelques mots et il éclata en sanglots. Elisabeth se dirigea vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Teyla alla voir l'infirmière pour savoir ce qu'il y avait même si elle avait une idée de ce qu'il se passait. Elle demanda également des nouvelles de John. Ensuite elle alla voir les deux terriens.

Elisabeth : Ils disent que John va s'en remettre, ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Elisabeth acquiesça à l'attention de Teyla. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte pour Carson. Rodney était...il n'était plus parmi eux. L'électro-encéphalogramme révélait qu'il n'y avait plus d'activité électrique dans son cerveau. Il ne vivait que grâce à des machines.

Elisabeth : Je suis désolée Carson...désolée...

Ils restèrent encore enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes puis l'écossais se sépara d'elle. Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues mais son visage avait prit une expression grave.

Carson : Dîtes lui que vous l'aimez Elisabeth, faîtes le maintenant. Sinon vous vous en mordrez les doigts toute votre vie.

Elisabeth sentit les larmes la submerger à nouveau et acquiesça. Carson rentra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas lourd et alla voir Rodney. La diplomate échangea un regard avec Teyla et Ronon.

Elisabeth : Si...si vous voulez aller le voir...

Ronon : Non, Beckett a raison, allez le voir.

La jeune femme était surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle leur fit un signe de tête puis entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Elle se dirigea près de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit sa main sans lui dire un mot. Ce denier ne disait rien non plus. Un silence inhabituel régnait dans l'infirmerie. Il mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce fut Elisabeth qui rompit le silence.

Elisabeth : Il est...(elle prit une inspiration)...il est en état de mort cérébrale...

John ne dit rien, mais des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sa main se serra sur celle de la jeune femme.

Carson ne pouvait se résoudre à approcher de Rodney. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter sa...sa mort. Le bip de l'électrocardiogramme indiquait pourtant qu'il était en vie, mais Carson savait que ce n'était qu'illusion. Ce n'était plus le cerveau de Rodney qui commandait, c'était les machines. Carson s'approcha lentement de son compagnon. Il resta debout devant lui. Il se passa plusieurs minutes puis il leva une main vers la joue du canadien et la caressa. La peau était si froide...Carson ferma les yeux mais des larmes passèrent malgré tout. Il était mort...son cœur était mort...


	11. Le temps passe

Chapitre 11 : Le temps passe

**UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD**

Elisabeth : Tu es prêt ?

John ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était fini, que plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix...il ne devait pas y penser ou sinon il allait à nouveau craquer. Il se leva et alla voir Elisabeth. La jeune femme était elle aussi dans ses pensées. Elle se remémorait tous les moments passés avec Rodney, les bons comme les mauvais...Elle l'entendit entrer dans la salle de bain et leva les yeux vers lui.

John : Oui.

Elisabeth : Bien, allons y.

La jeune femme semblait sur le point de craquer. John prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces pour la rassurer. Ils sortirent de la pièce et allèrent à l'infirmerie.

A l'infirmerie, Carson était au chevet de Rodney. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la mission et ne tenait pas à le savoir. Le passé était le passé et il savait que Teyla, John et Ronon avaient fait tout leur possible. Aujourd'hui était le jour où Rodney allait mourir, définitivement. Ils allaient débrancher les machines qui lui permettaient de respirer. Carson en avait parlé à Elisabeth, Teyla, John, Ronon, Radek trois jours auparavant. Et ils avaient décidés qu'ils éteindraient les machines aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous tenus à rester à ses côtés. Le personnel de la base avait également tenu à lui montrer son soutien dans cette terrible épreuve. Carson savait que lorsqu'il éteindrait les machines, il n'y aurait aucun bruit dans toute la base. Il passait ces derniers moments avec Rodney, son amour, son âme sœur...Il posa sa main sur sa joue froide, et la caressa tendrement. Une seule nuit, ils n'avaient eu qu'à une seule nuit. Carson savait que cette nuit serait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Carson : Mon amour, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Je veux que tu saches que tu me manques, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer sans toi. Tout me semble terne sans toi, comme si les couleurs avaient disparues. J'ai tellement besoin de toi, de ta présence. A présent tu ne seras présent que dans mes souvenirs, et quels souvenirs. Malgré ce qu'il se passe, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré et de t'avoir aimé parce que tu ai la plus belle chose qui me sois jamais arrivé et la dernière nuit que nous avons passée me la démontré. Je ne pensais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi, je ne l'espérais même pas, et pourtant tu es arrivé. Tu as illuminé ma vie. Tu seras toujours présent dans mon cœur, je ne t'oublierai jamais, je le jure devant tous les Dieux, je t'aimerais toujours.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes coulaient le long des ses joues. Il entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna. Elisabeth et John venaient d'arriver, main dans la main.

Elisabeth : Bonjour.

Le médecin répondit par un mouvement de tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rodney. John sentit les larmes monter à nouveau. Il lâcha la main d'Elisabeth et se dirigea vers son coéquipier. Il ne put retenir une larme de couler et ferma les yeux. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et posa la sienne dessus. Tout à l'heure, Elisabeth avait eu besoin de soutien, maintenant c'était à son tour. Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent, suivit de Radek. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougis, et semblait sur le point de craquer, en fait ils étaient tous sur le point de craquer. Ils se mirent autour du lit, en cercle autour de Rodney. Carson tenait toujours sa main et fit en signe à Elisabeth qui prit sa radio et se connecta à la Cité.

Elisabeth : Nous allons bientôt arrêter les machines et laisser Rodney...partir. C'était un homme merveilleux, il a consacré sa vie à la Cité et il est temps que nous lui rendions l'hommage qu'il mérite. Je vous demande de joindre vos mains et de lui rendre un dernier hommage que ce soit en pensées ou en prières, comme vous le souhaitez.

Dans la Cité, chaque homme et femme, civil et militaire, joignirent leurs mains et levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Carson prit une inspiration et appuya sur un bouton ce qui arrêta les machines. On entendait plus que le bip du moniteur cardiaque qui diminuait de fréquence pour finir par un son continu. Carson arrêta le son puis laissa les larmes l'envahirent. Il se mordit la lèvre et se pencha sur le corps de son compagnon, le corps parcourut de sanglots. Tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce ne purent contenir leurs émotions et pleurèrent leur ami disparut.


	12. Remonter la pente

Chapitre 12 : Remonter la pente

**6 MOIS PLUS TARD**

Carson était à son bureau, remplissant les dossiers de ces derniers patients. Il y avait une photo de lui et Rodney au tout début de leur relation. Elle était mal cadrée et on voyait un bout de doigt sur le papier glacé. Le médecin posa son stylo et posa ses yeux sur l'image. Il sourit, se souvenant du jour où ils l'avaient prise et aussi du mal qu'ils avaient eu. Rodney tenait l'appareil et Carson n'avait pu s'empêcher de le chatouiller ce qui expliquait le mauvais cadrage de la photo. Rodney avait voulu la refaire mais Carson non. Cette photo lui avait plus car elle les résumait un peu. Carson sourit et passa son doigt sur Rodney. Il était partit depuis 6 mois maintenant, la tristesse s'était un peu estompée mais Carson avait perdu quelque chose, une part de lui-même était morte en même temps que Rodney. Il allait mieux maintenant, grâce à Elisabeth, Teyla, John, Ronon et Radek. Ils l'avaient beaucoup soutenu durant ces derniers mois et Carson les en remerciait. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu s'en sortir s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Les autres membres de l'expédition l'avaient également soutenu. Ils avaient fait une sorte de livre d'or et chacun avait marqué un mot à l'intérieur. Ce livre était dans les quartiers de Rodney. Elisabeth avait décidé de ne pas réaffecter ses quartiers à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils étaient tels que Rodney et Carson les avait laissé juste avant la mission. Quand Carson se sentait mal, il s'y rendait et s'allongeait sur le lit où lui et Rodney avait partagé tant d'amour. Il lui avait fallu 2 mois pour rentrer dans les quartiers du scientifique sans être submergé de douleur. Pour les missions, John n'avait pas voulu remplacer Rodney mais ils avaient besoin d'un scientifique dans l'équipe et Radek, qui redoutait pourtant les missions d'exploration, s'était porté volontaire. John avait accepté le tchéque dans son équipe. De toute manière, il n'aurait prit que lui et pas un autre scientifique. Carson savait que John avait souffert de la mort de Rodney. Malgré leurs différences, l'écossais savait que les deux hommes étaient devenus très proches, amis à la vie à la mort. Quelques temps après la mort de Rodney, les deux hommes s'étaient parlés à cœur ouvert, libérant ce qu'ils enfouissaient en eux depuis cet évènement. Cette épreuve avait rapproché tout le personnel d'Atlantis. La mort du canadien avait fait prendre conscience à tout le monde que la mort pouvait arriver à chaque instant. Les cœurs s'étaient déliés et de nombreux couples étaient nés. Et par conséquent, le nombre de grossesses avait rapidement augmenté. Une bonne partie du personnel féminin était enceinte. John disait que même après sa mort, Rodney avait réussi à rendre leur vie meilleure. Elisabeth avait d'ailleurs été la première à tomber enceinte. Elle en était à son cinquième mois à présent, et attendait un garçon. Carson était content pour eux, depuis le temps qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux...Parfois, les voir ensembles lui rappelait ce qu'il avait partagé avec Rodney et ces réminiscences lui faisaient un peu mal mais...il fallait faire avec. Il se demander parfois si Rodney était vraiment mort, il aimait à croire qu'il avait fait l'Ascension et qu'il viendrait le voir bientôt, mais en son fort intérieur, il savait que c'était peu probable, Rodney n'étant pas un Ancien « naturel ». Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte de son bureau. Il leva le visage et reconnut Elisabeth. La diplomate semblait extenuée.

Elisabeth : Bonjour Carson.

Carson : Bonjour Elisabeth, comment allez vous aujourd'hui.

Elisabeth : Je crois que je vais tuer John...

Elle se rendit après coup de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elisabeth : Je veux dire...

Carson : J'ai compris Elisabeth, ne vous inquiétez pas. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Elisabeth : Il trouve que je travaille trop et que je devrai m'arrêter pour mon bien et celui de Rodney.

Carson : Rodney ?

Elisabeth : C'est vrai qu'on ne vous en a pas parlé...nous avions pensé appeler le bébé comme Rodney...

Carson : Oh, c'est une bonne idée...

Carson lui fit un de ses petits sourires dont seul lui avait le secret. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, il fut coupé par la radio de Carson qui annonçait l'arrivée d'une équipe sous le feu ennemi.

Carson (se levant) : Désolée Elisabeth...

Elisabeth : Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils sortirent du bureau de Carson et avant que ce dernier ne sorte de l'infirmerie, Elisabeth l'interpella.

Elisabeth : On se voit au mess à midi ?

L'écossais acquiesça puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Elisabeth le regarda partir, inquiète. Elle savait que Carson allait mieux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui depuis que...elle n'arrivait même pas à dire ça après 6 mois. Elle posa une main sur son ventre puis partit à son tour en direction de son bureau.


	13. James

Chapitre 13 : James

**Note :** Je vous préviens de suite, vous n'allez pas aimer ce chapitre et certaines d'entre vous auront peut être des envies de meurtre à mon égard ce que je comprend très bien. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de me remettre TOUTES vos armes pour éviter tout désagréments futurs. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

Carson était exténué, lessivé, crevé...Un mot, il était mort. Les derniers jours avaient été durs, plusieurs membres de l'expédition étaient décédés, encore...Carson soupira et ferma les yeux. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

Carson : 'lut.

Personne : Salut, dure journée ?

Carson : Je ne te le fais pas dire, on en a encore perdu deux.

Personne : Je suis désolé.

Le nouvel arrivant déposa un baiser sur la nuque du médecin.

Carson : Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Personne : Je sais...

Ils redevinrent silencieux, Carson se laissant masser sous les mains expertes de son ami ? compagnon ? futur amant ? Il ne savait pas comment définir sa relation avec lui. Lui c'était James. Un scientifique arrivé quelques temps après la mort de Rodney. Lui et Carson avaient fait connaissance rapidement, un peu comme avec Rodney. Mais James était radicalement différent du canadien. Il n'avait pas cette coque protectrice que Rodney s'était forgée. Il se livrait plus facilement, riait plus. Il ne délivrait pas de répliques acerbes envers ses homologues et était ouvert aux autres. Le seul point commun que James et Rodney partageaient était cette même passion pour leur travail et aussi pour un certain médecin...Carson n'aurait jamais pensé que James puis être attiré par les hommes, en particulier par lui. A vrai dire, Carson ne faisait pas de grands efforts pour trouver un « remplaçant » à Rodney. Il avait déjà trouvé son âme sœur et cette dernière s'était envolée. Il n'attendait donc plus rien de ce côté-là. Et puis un soir, James s'était confié à lui, lui révélant ses préférences sexuelles et lui avouant à demi mots que le médecin lui plaisait. Carson n'avait su comment réagir, le souvenir de Rodney était, et est en encore, trop vivant dans son cœur pour s'atteler à une nouvelle relation. Il l'avait dit à James qui l'avait bien prit. Il comprenait Carson et lui avait dit que si jamais il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit ou qu'il se sentait prêt, il serait là. Et un soir, Carson était allé le voir pour lui dire qu'il se sentait prêt mais que ça prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et c'est comme ça que leur « relation » avait d »buté. Ils se voyaient le soir au bureau de Carson ou dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre. Ils se racontaient leurs journées respectives, généralement, c'était Carson qui parlait. Il lui parlait de son désespoir, sa tristesse de ne pouvoir tous les sauver. James écoutait silencieusement, lui prenant la main ou le massant comme il le faisait ce soir. Pour le moment, leur « relation » était secrète, ils n'en avaient parlé à personne, Carson craignait que les gens pensent qu'il avait à tout prix voulut remplacer Rodney et surtout, il ne voulait pas que James ai des problèmes avec le contingent d'Atlantis.

Carson : Et ta journée ?

James : Le train train habituel...

Carson sentit un petit quelque chose dans la voix du jeune homme. Un petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Et ça l'inquiétait. Il se tourna vers James.

Carson : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le médecin le regarda dans les yeux et le jeune homme détourna son regard. Carson se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Carson : James ?

Il le força à le regarder. Le jeune homme hésita puis finalement se lança.

James : Je...je dois partir en mission d'exploration...demain...

Carson se retourna et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du scientifique. Il ferma les yeux. James le regardait sans rien dire. Il savait que le médecin redoutait qu'il parte en mission. Carson lui avait dit que Rodney était décédé lors d'une de ces missions. James avait été fou de joie en apprenant ça, il n'avait en effet pas encore eu la chance de partir sur Atlantis. Puis ensuite, il avait pensé à Carson et savait qu'il allait devoir lui en parler. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Carson. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Carson.

James : Je te promets d'être prudent...

Carson se retourna vers lui vivement, les yeux embués de larmes mais aussi avec une étincelle de colère.

Carson : Ne dit pas ça ! Ne me fais pas cette promesse !

James : Je...je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...(il retira sa main de l'épaule de Carson)...je vais te laisser.

Il se détourna mais Carson l'arrêta et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Carson : Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi. Je...je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdu lui...

James acquiesça et posa sa main sur la joue de Carson. Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs visages se rapprochaient peu à peu l'un de l'autre. James s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage de Carson. Ils se regardèrent puis Carson remplit l'espace qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de James et les posa sur les siennes. James n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser, pour la première fois de puis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Ils ses séparèrent plusieurs minutes après.

James : Wow, c'était heu...

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

James : Je crois que je vais y aller. Il faut que je me repose pour demain.

Carson : D'accord...

James : A demain matin au mess ?

Le médecin acquiesça puis James sortit de son bureau. Carson se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il savait que ce moment allait arriver un jour ou l'autre et qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il repensa à Rodney et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il les chassa puis partit à ses quartiers pour aller dormir.


	14. Déjeuner

Chapitre 14 : Petit déjeuner

**LE LENDEMAIN MATIN**

Carson n'avait réussi qu'à dormir que quelques heures cette nuit, le souvenir de la mort de Rodney l'avait taraudé toute la nuit et il s'imaginait et il s'imaginait la mort de James encore et encore...Il se leva et alla directement sous la douche. Il y resta un bon quart d'heure puis mis son uniforme et se rendit au mess. Il était encore tôt et il y avait peu de monde au mess. Carson prit un plateau, le remplissit puis chercha une table. Il vit Elisabeth et John et alla les rejoindre.

Carson : Bonjour vous deux, je peux me joindre à vous ?

Elisabeth (acquiesçant) : Bien sûr Carson.

Le médecin s'installa à côté de John, en diagonale d'Elisabeth.

Carson : Bien dormi Elisabeth ?

Elisabeth : Ça peut aller, à part que John s'est évertué à me piquer la couverture toute la nuit.

John : Tu inverses les rôles chérie, c'est toi qui me piquait la couverture. En plus, tu prends toute la place dans le lit...

Elisabeth : Hey !

Elle lui envoya une boule de mie de pain.

Elisabeth : C'est pas drôle de te moquer de mon gros ventre...

Le militaire prit sa main et déposa un baiser dessus.

John : C'était pour rire, tu es magnifique comme ça...

Carson vit la diplomate devenir plus rouge que son t-shirt et sourit. Il commença son petit déjeuner puis vit James entrer. Son visage s'illumina et il lui fit un signe de la main.

Carson : Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il déjeune avec nous ?

John regarda de qui il parlait puis se tourna vers Carson.

John : Pas de problème doc'.

James arriva, salua Elisabeth, John et Carson et s'asseya à côté d'Elisabeth. Il fit une discret sourire à James.

John : Alors docteur, prêt à partir en mission ?

Le sourire de Carson s'estompa un peu et il plongea son regard dans son assiette ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Elisabeth.

James : Je dirais même plus que je suis impatient d'y être. Travailler ici est super mais...j'ai hâte de voir autre chose que les murs de la Cité.

John (souriant) : Je vois ce que vous voulez docteur.

James : Vous pouvez m'appeler James colonel.

John : Appelez moi John alors.

Le scientifique acquiesça en souriant. Leur discussion dévia vers des sujets plus légers. James s'intéressa notamment à la grosses d'Elisabeth et lui demanda pour quand était prévu l'accouchement.

Elisabeth : Dans 4 mois normalement.

James : Vous devez avoir hâte je présume.

Elisabeth (souriant) : Un peu oui, je sens que je ne vais plus pouvoir passer les portes de mes bureaux dans pas longtemps.

James : Et vous avez trouvé un prénom ?

John : Oui, nous allons l'appeler Rodney.

James regarda John.

James : Comme le docteur MacKay ?

John : Oui, nous étions proches et...j'aurais aimé qu'il soit le parrain de mon enfant mais...ça ne se fera jamais...

Il y eut un silence pesant qui s'installa à la table.

James : Je trouve que c'est un très bel hommage, on m'a dit beaucoup de bien de lui lorsque je suis arrivé. Je suis sûr que là où il est, il est heureux.

John serra la main d'Elisabeth dans la sienne.

John : J'en suis également persuadé...

Ils continuèrent à discuter comme cela pendant encore une demi heure puis John et James se levèrent pour aller se préparer pour leur mission. En effet, l'équipe du colonel avait trouvé une sorte de temple avec des machines Anciennes et y retournait avec une équipe scientifique dont James faisait partie. Carson suivit les deux hommes du regard, et plus précisément le jeune scientifique. Elisabeth remarqua son regard, s'ajoutant à ce qu'elle avait vu pendant le petit déjeuner entre Carson et James. Elle était sûre à présent qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Elisabeth : Carson, il ne peut rien lui arriver, il y a plus d'une dizaine de militaires qui vont les accompagner durant cette mission. Il sera en sécurité.

Carson : De...de quoi parlez vous ?

Elisabeth : Carson, je vous en prie...j'ai bien vu comment vos le regardiez

L'écossais ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

Elisabeth : Carson vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable.

Carson : Je suis désolé Elisabeth mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Excusez moi mais je dois y aller, mes patients m'attendent. A plus tard.

Elisabeth ne put lui répondre car il prit son plateau, se leva, alla le ranger et sortit pour aller à l'infirmerie. Elisabeth soupira. Elle n'avait pas voulu le brusquer en lui parlant de ça. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, un sentiment de culpabilité envers Rodney. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre les deux hommes. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois puis alla ranger son plateau et sortit à son tour pour aller travailler.


	15. Souvenir

Chapitre 15 : Souvenir

Après avoir tourné dans son infirmerie comme un lion dans une cage, Carson avait prit sa radio, indiqué à son interne qu'il s'absentait une heure et était parti dans son endroit favori pour oublier tous ces problèmes. Autrement dit les quartiers de Rodney. Il activa l'ouverture de la porte et y entra. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur du canadien imprégnait toujours la pièce mais savait que ce n'était du qu'à son imagination. Il soupira et avança dans la pièce, jusqu'au lit. Il le regarda quelques instants et ferma les yeux. Le souvenir de sa nuit d'amour avec Rodney lui revenait en mémoire. Il se rappelait de chaque détail, de chaque parole, de chaque sensation et surtout, il se souvenait de ce plaisir, de ce bonheur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait partagé ce qu'il avait de plus intime avec Rodney. Il s'asseya sur le lit et caressa les draps doucement. Une larme perla à ses lèvres et Carson la chassa rapidement. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. L'image de James revient immédiatement dans son esprit. Il tenta de la chasser mais sans succès. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait passer la Porte, Carson ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Il aimait James, comme il aimait Rodney. Pourtant, c'était bizarre, ils étaient tout deux différentes personnes, mais Carson les aimait. Il repensa aux paroles d'Elisabeth. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. C'était naturel, Rodney n'était plus là, il était libre de...rien du tout ! Lorsque Rodney l'avait quitté, il était amoureux de lui alors avait il le droit d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il n'avait pas pu dire adieu au canadien comme il l'aurait souhaité ? Son cœur était partagé entre deux sentiments, deux amours. Carson se sentait coupable envers Rodney et James. Le premier parce qu'il avait l'impression de le trahir dans son amour et le deuxième parce qu'il lui avait promit quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait faire. Il avait dit qu'il était prêt mais l'était il vraiment ? Avait il la force de recommencer à aimer quelqu'un, à construire quelque chose ? Qu'aurait fait Rodney...si seulement il était encore là...il saurait certainement quoi faire, après tout c'était bien lui le génie de cette Cité...Carson soupira à nouveau et manqua un battement de cœur lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se redressa et eu la surprise de voir Teyla entrer. Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis s'avança.

Teyla : Bonjour...je voulais vous voir...et votre interne m'a dit que vous étiez sortit, j'en ai déduis que vous étiez venu ici. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vienne...

Carson : Non, je...je crois qu'un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien...

Teyla lui sourit de plus belle puis s'avança jusqu'à lui. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir.

Carson : Je croyais que vous étiez en mission ?

Teyla hocha la tête.

Teyla : Non, j'ai demandé à rester sur la Cité cette fois ci.

Carson : Il y a un problème ?

Teyla : Eh bien, je n'appellerais pas ça un problème...j'ai eu les résultats de ma prise de sang...

Carson : Positif ?

La jeune athosienne acquiesça en souriant. Carson lui rendit son sourire.

Carson : Je suis heureux pour vous deux Teyla.

Teyla : Merci.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Teyla : Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler de tout, je ne vous jugerais pas.

Le médecin ne la regardait pas, il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Carson : Je sais...j'ai peur Teyla, de tout : peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, peur de ce que je ressens pour lui...et je me sens coupable, coupable de ce que j'éprouve, coupable envers Rodney et aussi envers les autres...

Teyla : Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne mais...moi aussi j'ai peur, peur qu'il ne revienne pas et qu'il me laisse comme ça...(elle posa une main sur son ventre)...je sais que je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de cette peur, il faut apprendre à vivre avec.

Carson : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais...

Teyla : Vous ne le saurez qu'en essayant...vous êtes quelqu'un de fort Carson, je vous connais.

Carson : Je ne suis plus sûr de grand-chose en ce moment.

L'athosienne le força à la regarder.

Teyla : Eh bien moi je vais vous dire ce que je sais : vous êtes un des hommes des plus courageux que je connaisse. Sans votre calme, votre sang froid et votre professionnalisme, beaucoup d'entre nous ne seraient plus là. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très loyal et un homme respectable. Vous avez été à mon écoute lorsque j'ai eu besoin d'aide, sans vous je ne saurais pas si je m'en saurais sortie.

Carson : Teyla, je ne suis pas aussi parfait que ça...

Teyla : Personne n'est parfait docteur Beckett, mais il y a du bon en vous, plus que je n'en ai jamais vu chez quelqu'un d'autre. Vous avez droit d'aimer à nouveau Carson, vous avez le droit...


	16. La lettre

Chapitre 16 : La lettre

Les yeux de Carson s'embuèrent de larmes, Teyla posa sa main sur celle du médecin.

Carson : Mais je...je...

Teyla : Qu'auriez vous voulu pour Rodney si la situation avait été inversée, si vous étiez décédé à sa place ?

Carson : J'aurai voulu qu'il...qu'il vive sa vie, qu'il...rencontre quelqu'un et qu'il passe à autre chose...

Teyla (souriant) : Vous voyez, et je suis sûre que c'est ce que Rodney aurait souhaité pour vous.

Le médecin retira sa main et se leva. Il tournait le dos à Teyla et cette dernière voyait ses épaules se soulever au rythme de ses sanglots. Elle se sentait triste pour lui, elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne l'apaiserait, ça disparaîtrait avec le temps, beaucoup de temps. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, elle posa une de ses mains sur son épaule gauche.

Carson : Je ne veux pas oublier Teyla, je ne veux pas _l_'oublier...

Teyla : Et ça n'arrivera pas car le lien qui vous uni est plus fort que tout. Vous aimerez toujours le docteur MacKay, mais vous devez penser au présent : vous aimez James et il vous aime.

Il se tourna vers elle.

Carson : Merci Teyla, merci...

Teyla : Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, nous sommes amis.

Carson : Nous sommes amis.

Ils se sourirent et s'enlacèrent.

Teyla : J'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez m'examiner.

Carson : Aucun problème Teyla. Partez devant moi, je vous rejoint.

Teyla : Très bien docteur.

Elle lui sourit puis sortit des quartiers de Rodney et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Carson la regarda sortir puis fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Son regard s'arrêta sur le bureau de Rodney. En effet, un bout de feuille dépassait d'un des tiroirs. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le bureau et ouvrit le tiroir. C'était le bout d'une enveloppe qui avait du se coincer quand Rodney avait precipitamment mit l'enveloppe et fermer le tiroir. D'une main tremblante il la prit et vit un nom marqué dessus. Carson. Elle lui était destinée, Rodney lui avait laissé une lettre. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et c'est les doigts tremblants qu'il l'ouvrit et en sortit la lettre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture du candien ce qui le fit sourire et en même temps lui fit verser une larme. Il aurait bien aimé la lire mais savait que Teyla l'attendait. De plus, il ne se sentait pas prêt à lire ce que Rodney lui avait laissé dans cette lettre. Il la remit dans l'enveloppe qu'il mit dans sa poche arrière. Il s'essuya les yeux une dernière fois puis partit rejoindre Teyla à l'infirmerie pour son examen médical.


	17. Soulagement et complication

Chapitre 17 : Soulagement et complications

James avançait dans l'infirmerie à pas feutrés. Elle était quasiment vide et le jeune scientifique voulait faire une surprise à Carson. Il demanda à l'infirmier de garde où se trouvait le docteur Beckett et ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait au fond de l'infirmerie, dans la pharmacie. James le remercia et prit la direction de la pharmacie, sans faire de bruit. Le médecin écossais était bien là et il faisait dos à la porte. Il devait être en plein inventaire. James se mordit la lèvre puis enlaça l'écossais qui eut un sursaut de surprise.

James : Bonsoir...

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

Carson : Hey...salut toi...

James : Tu vois, je suis entier.

Le médecin écossais se tourna vers lui, une expression de soulagement peinte sur le visage.

Carson : Je vois ça.

Et sans qu'il s'y attende, il prit le scientifique dans ses bras, se permettant ainsi de cacher les quelques larmes de soulagement qui coulaient sur son visage. James le laissa faire, il était un peu surpris par son attitude mais l'enlaça à son tour. Carson déposa un court baiser dans son cou puis se sépara de James.

Carson : Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

James : Quelques minutes, la mission a duré plus longtemps que prévu et...

Carson : Vous allez devoir y retourner.

James : Oui...désolé...

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Carson prit son menton dans ses mains et releva son visage afin que leurs deux regards se croisent.

Carson : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est ton travail...il va juste falloir que je m'y fasse.

Il sourit au jeune homme qui lui sourit en retour. Carson fit remonter sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. James avança son visage vers celui de Carson et allait l'embrasser lorsque "quelqu'un" toussa, manifestant ainsi sa présence. James et Rodney se retournèrent et reconaissèrent John, le visage fermé.

John : Je vois que vous êtes occupés, je reviendrai plus tard.

Il n'attendit pas qu'ils leur réponde et sortit de la pharmacie en trombe. Carson se dégagea de James et partit à sa suite, il le retrouva devant un téléporteur.

Carson : John ! Attendez, je vais vous expliquer.

John : Il n'y a rien à expliquer, j'ai compris.

Il rentra dans le téléporteur et appuya sur la carte. Carson n'eut pas le temps de l'en empécher. James arriva quelques instants plus tard. Carson se tourna vers lui, triste.

James : Alors ?

Carson : Je n'ai pas eu le temps...il va croire que...

James : Il croira ce qu'il voudra Carson, tu ne vas pas te faire moine et d'empécher de vivre !

Carson : Je te rapelle que si Rodney n'était pas mort, toi et moi...

James (le coupant) : Nous ne serions pas ensemble, j'en suis bien conscient. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne dois pas vivre en fonction de ce que les autres font penser de ça, tu dois vivre pour toi, uniquement pour toi sans te soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient penser de tes actions.

Carson : Je suis désolé je...je n'avais pas réfléchi...

James : C'est pas grave Carson. Ca allait arriver un jour ou l'autre...

Carson : Je sais, je ne pensais pas que se serait sitôt.

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

James : Je vais retourner à mes quartiers, une dure journée m'attends demain...bonne nuit...

Carson acquiesça et le jeune scientifique prit le chemin de ses quartiers. L'écossais resta quelques secondes dans le couloir avant d'entrer à son tour dans le téléporteur et appuya au même endroit que John précedemment. Il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans une autre section de la Cité et se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Elisabeth et John. Il toqua à la porte et Elisabeth lui ouvrit. En le reconaissant, elle sortit de leurs quartiers.

Carson : Je dois lui parler.

Elisabeth : Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Carson : Elisabeth...je vous en prie...

Elisabeth : Je vous comprends Carson mais...

Elle hocha la tête. L'écossais acquiesça quelques secondes plus tard et battit en retraite. Il reprit le chemin du téléporteur et rentra à l'intérieur. Elisabeth le regarda partir, le coeur serré puis rerentra dans ses quartiers. John s'était couché sur le lit, son regard était fixé sur le plafond. Elisabeth s'avança vers le lit et s'asseya près de son compagnon.

John : C'était lui ?

Elisabeth : Oui...

John : Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé entrer ?

Elisabeth : Parce que...tu n'es pas prêt.

Le militaire se releva et s'asseya.

John : Pas prêt à quoi ?

Elisabeth : Prêt à comprendre que Rodney ne reviendra pas...et que Carson doit refaire sa vie.

John détourna le regard. Elle avait raison, il n'était pas prêt à croire que c'était fini. Il pensait que tant que Carson restait seul il y aurait toujours une place pour Rodney et maintenant qu'il était avec James...il fallait qu'il s'y résoude mais...ça lui faisait mal, horriblement mal de se dire que ce qu'il restait de Rodney à présent ne consistait qu'en souvenir. Il savait que ça avait été stupide de se dire que tant que le médecin était seul, il y avait toujours un espoir pour que le canadien ne revienne, c'était impossible vu qu'il était mort. John n'avait pas complêtement fait son deuil du scientifique, il ne voulait pas souffrir, il avait _peur_ de souffrir...

Elisabeth : Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut le faire John, il le faut...et puis, Rodney sera toujours un peu parmi nous.

Elle prit une de ses mains et la posa sur son ventre, là où résidait la vie qu'ils avait créée, elle et John, un peu grâce à Rodney...John caressa tendrement le ventre d'Elisabeth, se pencha vers lui et y déposa un baiser. Le bébé lui répondit en donnant un petit coup de pied, ce qui les fit sourire.

John : Ma réaction a été stupide avec Carson...j'irai les voir demain, lui et James et j'irai m'excuser pour ma conduite...

Elisabeth : Sage décision colonel Sheppard...

John : C'est grâce à vous docteur Weir...

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se coucher dans le lit et de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	18. Explications

Chapitre 18 : Explications

Carson avait passé une mauvaise nuit, ne réussisant à s'endormir que tard dans la nuit et se réveillant à l'aurore. Il ne cessait de se repasser la scéne d'hier soir, quand John les avait surprit lui et James dans la pharmacie. Il se souvenait de l'expression de son visage et ne parvenait à l'oublier. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de ses quartiers sans trop savoir où il allait. Finalement, ses pas le menèrent vers les quartiers de James. Il hésita quelques secondes puis tapa à la porte. Il entenidt quelqu'un grogner puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme pas très réveillé et les cheveux décoiffés.

James : Carson ? Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?

Carson : Heu...non. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

Le scientifique réprima un baillement et invita l'écossais à rentrer dans ses quartiers. Ce dernier hésita un peu puis entra dans la pièce. James le suivit et s'asseya sur son lit. Carson restait debout devant lui, ne sachant pas où s'asseoir. James, qui commençait à se réveiller, le remarqua.

James : Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Carson eut un sourire crispé et s'assit à côté du jeune homme mais mit quand même une certaine distance entre eux deux. James le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

James : Alors, qu'est ce qui t'emméne dans mes quartiers à...(il se pencha vers la tête de lit pour voir l'heure sur son réveil)...6h00 du matin ?

Carson : Eh bien...je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis levé, je me suis habillé et je suis sortit de mes quartiers sans trop savoir où j'allais et puis je suis arrivé devant tes quartiers.

James : D'accord...(il se passa la main sur le visage)...c'est ce qui c'est passé hier soir qui te tracasse ?

Carson : Oui...

Il se rapprocha un peu de Carson.

James : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Carson, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de comprendre.

Carson : Et s'il ne comprends pas ?

Le scientifique se rapprocha de Carson et passa un bras autour de lui. Carson se laissa aller contre lui.

James : Il comprendra, j'en suis sûr.

L'écossais eut un petit sourire.

Carson : On dirait Rodney, il était tout le temps sûr de tout.

James ne répondit rien. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Carson qui releva le visage vers lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Le médecin posa sa main sur la joue de James qu'il caressa avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent une seconde fois. Ce baiser fut passionné et provoqua des frissons dans le corps des deux hommes qui se sèparèrent un peu surpris mais aussi génés.

James : Heu...on...on devrait aller déjeuner...au mess...

Carson : Oui, tu...as raison...

Le scientifique se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Carson l'interpella.

James : Quoi ?

Carson : Bien que je te trouve assez...mignon dans cette tenue, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sortes en t-shirt et caleçon dehors...

James : Hein ?

Le jeune homme se regarda et remarqua qu'il n'était pas habillé.

James : Oh, c'est vrai...je vais aller me changer.

Carson acquiesça pendant que le jeune homme rentrait dans sa salle de bains. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé en scientifique.

James : C'est bon, je suis prêt.

Carson se leva et ils partirent en direction du mess. Comme il était assez tôt, le mess n'était pas trop remplit. Ils prirent chacun un plateau et allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner tranquilement. John marchait dans les couloirs de la Cité en direction des quartiers du médecin de la Cité. Lorsqu'il y arriva il toqua à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Il attendit quelques minutes puis rebroussa chemin et alla à l'infirmerie mais Carson ne s'y trouvait pas. Il tenta alors le dernier endroit où le médecin pouvait être : le mess. Il entra dans la pièce, qui était plus remplie que lorsque James et Carson étaient rentrés. John chercha le médecin quelques secondes avant de le voir en compagnie de James. Il prit une bonne inspiration et se dirigea vers les deux hommes. James se trouvant dos à lui, Carson le vit arriver.

Carson : Bonjour colonel.

John : Bonjour...

Le scientifique se retourna.

James : Bonjour...

John : Je voulez vous voir pour...pour vous parler d'hier soir...

Carson : Oh...d'accord...

James : Je vais vous laissez.

John : Non, restez, ce que j'ai à dire s'applique à vous aussi.

James lui sourit.

James : Je sais, mais vous avez besoin de discuter seul à seul pour le moment. On se verra durant la mission. A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme se leva, prit son plateau et sortit du mess sous le regard de Carson et John. Ce dernier s'assit en face du médecin.

John : Je...je voulez m'excuser pour ma...réaction d'hier soir. Je sais que c'était stupide de réagir comme cela.

Carson : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes pardonné colonel.

Le militaire acquiesça en silence.

Carson : Je peux vous poser une question John ?

Il acquiesça.

Carson : Vous...vous pensez que c'est...bien de...de me mettre avec quelqu'un ?

John : Eh bien, je pense que oui. Vous avez le droit de vivre votre vie et de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre.

Carson : Et vous ne...vous ne pensez pas que c'est trop tôt ?

John : Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de bon ou de mauvais moments avec ce genre de choses. C'est à vous de voir.

Carson : Merci colonel.

John : Mais de rien.

Carson : Vous avez le temps de déjeuner avec moi ?

John (lui souriant) : On ne part que dans deux heures et je meurs de faim.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et débutèrent leur repas.


	19. James and John

Chapitre 19 : James & John 

**Note :** Bon, j'étais pas trop inspirée pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais il me fallait un chapitre de transition. Enfin bref, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais me rattraper sur les prochains chapitre.

James était dans le labo entrain de récupérer le matériel dont il avait besoin pour travailler sur PMR-895. Il espérait que tout c'était bien passé entre Carson et John. James prit un moment pour repenser à tout ça. Il aimait Carson, dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait plus. Carson était quelqu'un de sensible, d'attentionné. Il était le grand frère de l'expédition et les gens n'hésitaient pas à lui confier leurs peines, leurs secrets. Et puis il y avait le sourire…son sourire qui faisait craquer James à chaque fois que l'écossais souriait.

Technicien //Le docteur Cooper est attendu en salle d'embarquement. Le départ est imminent.//

James finit de ranger ses affaires puis prit le chemin de la salle d'embarquement. Il rejoint l'équipe qui se tenait devant la Porte pendant que cette dernière s'activait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vortex apparut. James le regarda puis commença à avancer vers la Porte, John le rejoignit. Ils passèrent la Porte côte à côte puis se retrouvèrent sur PMR-895. John se tourna vers lui.

John : Docteur…il faut que je m'excuse…je suis désolé pour ma réaction de l'autre soir, c'était stupide…

James : Non, c'était humain, je comprends votre réaction, Rodney et vous étiez très bons amis. Et en étant avec Carson, c'est comme si je prenais sa place.

Le militaire lui tendit la main et James la serra.

John : Encore une fois…

James : Ne vous inquiétez pas John, je ne vous en veux pas.

Il acquiesça puis jeta un coup d'œil au groupe qui était déjà bien avancé.

John : On devrait y aller.

James acquiesça en souriant puis ils suivirent les autres.


	20. Lecture

Chapitre 20 : Lecture

Carson était entrain de faire une échographie à Teyla lorsqu'un petit détail attira son attention. Il fronça des sourcils ce qui inquiète la jeune athosienne.

Teyla : Il y a un problème ?

Carson : Non…je dirais plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Teyla : Comment ça ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

Carson : Vous allez avoir un double heureux événement…

Teyla : Vous voulez dire que je…je vais avoir des jumeaux ?

Le médecin écossais acquiesça.

Carson : Oui.

Teyla : C'est…je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Carson : Vous le verrez dans quelques mois.

Ils se sourirent puis il éteignit l'appareil. Il prit une serviette pour enlever le gel du ventre de Teyla.

Carson : Vous pouvez remettre votre t-shirt Teyla.

La jeune femme s'exécuta pendant que Carson notait des informations sur le dossier de Teyla.

Carson : Tout est en règle Teyla, vous et les bébés êtes en bonne santé.

La jeune femme se leva.

Teyla : Merci Carson d'avoir voulu me voir.

Carson : C'est naturel Teyla, vous êtes mon amie mais également ma patiente, il est normal que je m'occupe de vous.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis lui sourit avant de sortir du bureau de Carson. Il la regarda sortir puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, pensif. Il avait laissé l'enveloppe de Rodney ici sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir depuis qu'il l'avait prise des quartiers du scientifique. Sa main se dirigea lentement vers l'enveloppe en tremblant puis il la prit et l'ouvrit. Il sortit la feuille dans l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et commença à la lire…

_« Cher Carson, si je t'écris cette lettre, ça veut dire que je ne suis plus de ce monde…Si j'écris cette lettre, c'est pour que tu saches à quel point je t'aime. Je ne te le montre pas souvent mais il faut que tu le saches. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un à ce point. Je pensais mon cœur fermé à jamais à ce genre d'émotions, et tu as fait irruption dans ma vie…ou plutôt l'inverse. Je sais qu'au début j'étais exécrable avec toi…et pourtant, sans que je m'en rende compte tu as réussi à te frayer un chemin droit dans mon cœur. Je ne pouvais me l'avouer, comment moi, génie des génies, pouvait être amoureux d'un homme ? Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsque je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois, que j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à ses questions. Il fallait que j'admette que pour une fois je n'avais pas de solution…Tu me connais, ça ma prit du temps…J'ai longtemps pensé que tu ne m'aimais pas mais que tu aimais Laura…Et j'avais tort, comme toujours avec toi. Et lorsque tu es venu dans mon labo, lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés j'ai su. Su que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde, su que je donnerais ma vie pour toi, sur que toi et moi se serait pour la vie…Enfin si tu lis cette lettre ça veut dire que…que je ne suis plus là…Enfin bref, tout ceci pour te dire que si jamais je venais à mourir, il faut que toi tu continues à vivre, que tu voies d'autre gens. Je sais que si je ne te le dit pas, tu ne le feras pas…Et où que je sois, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais car je sais que quand viendra l'heure de ta mort (ce que j'espère dans trèèès longtemps), on se retrouvera et que nous vivrons notre amour pour l'éternité…Tu entres justement dans la chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette, je lève les yeux vers ton visage et sourit. Tu es tellement beau mais tu ne veux pas me croire lorsque je te l'ai dit, tu es beau dans ton corps et dans ton âme…tu t'approches de lit, tes yeux pétillent. J'aime ce regard, j'aime quand il se teinte de désire ou lorsqu'ils s'emplissent de cette petite étincelle lorsque nous faisons l'amour. Tu te penches vers moi et tu m'embrasses puis tu essayes de voir sur quoi je travaille mais je le cache et prétexte que c'est une surprise. Tu me demandes alors de ranger ma surprise car une autre m'attends…Moi qui n'aime pas les surprises sait que je ne serais pas déçu par celle là…J'ai juste le temps de te dire quelque chose de très important que je te dis rarement…Je t'aime… »_

Carson reposa la lettre sur son bureau les mains encore plus tremblantes que tout à l'heure…Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, des larmes de tristesse, mais également des larmes de joie…


	21. La boucle est bouclée

Chapitre 21 : La boucle et bouclée

PLUSIEURS ANNEES PLUS TARD

Une voiture noire entra dans le cimetière de Vancouver. Elle roula sur une bonne trentaine de mètres puis s'arrêta. Le passager en sortit. Il était assez grand, ses cheveux avaient un peu blanchi et des rides s'étaient posées autour de ses yeux et aux commissures de ses lèvres. Mais cela n'avait en rien altérer la beauté de l'homme sui se dirigeait à présent vers une des tombes. Carson marcha le long des pierres tombales et s'arrêta après avoir trouvé celle qu'il cherchait. Il l'observa, relisant le nom qui ornait la stèle. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, le médecin ne chercha même pas à les chasser. Il plongea sa main dans sa veste et en ressortit une enveloppe. Sa main droite, qui tenait l'enveloppe, tremblait.

Carson : Bonjour...je...je t'ai écrit une lettre et je...

Il détourna le regard un instant, le laissant divaguer autour de lui.

Carson : Ca va bientôt faire 6 ans que tu nous as quitté. Six ans que je cherche à répondre à la lettre que tu m'as laissée dans tes quartiers. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai réussi à le faire...enfin...je n'en suis pas si sûr mais...cela ma permit de...de refermer la plaie qui s'était ouverte à ta mort. Bien sûr je n'ai pas toujours cicatrisé parce que, quoi qu'il advienne, je t'aimerais toujours.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et alla s'écraser sur l'enveloppe.

Carson : Je...je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus alors je...je vais te laisser...et lire...au revoir mon amour...

Il se pencha et posa la lettre devant la stèle. Les larmes le submergèrent à nouveau et il ne put les retenir. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser dessus puis il posa sa main sur la stèle. Avant de se relever en reniflant et de s'éloigner vers la voiture qui l'attendait...

_« Cher Rodney, ma main tremble je ne sais pas encore comment te dire, te raconter...tout est clair dans mon esprit mais je n'arrive pas à traduire par des mots ce que j'ai à dire, ce que je pense, ce que j'ai vécu...Cinq se sont écoulées. Cinq années. J'ai pourtant l'impression de t'avoir connu hier alors que ça fait six ans. Beaucoup de choses me sont arrivées depuis...depuis ta mort...je vais tout te raconter par le biais de cette lettre, cela peut paraître futile mais...j'en ai besoin, je ne peux pas me l'expliquer...tu m'as beaucoup manqué Rodney et même maintenant, je sens toujours ce manque en moi. Oh bien sur, je souffre moins mais, et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pu oublier tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble...et pour rien au monde je ne le voudrais, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais t'effacer de ma mémoire car tu étais mon âme sœur, la personne que chaque être cherche tout au long de sa vie...et j'ai eu la chance de te trouver...mais aussi le malheur de te perdre...je...j'ai rencontré quelqu'un...James. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de super et je...je dois admettre que je l'aime...comme je t'ai aime...je me suis longtemps refusé à lui par peur mais aussi par lâcheté...je me disais que je ne pouvais sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre parce que toi tu...tu m'aimais quand tu es parti et je ne pouvais te trahir...et puis...j'ai lu ta lettre...ta magnifique lettre...je l'ai relue tellement de fois, je dois la connaître par cœur...et cette lettre, ces phrases et ces mots m'ont fait prendre conscience que je devais aller de l'avant et, en quelque sorte, t'oublier. Ca a été dur mais je...je l'ai fait et...je dois te remercier...je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux...Assez parlé de moi, Elisabeth et John ont eu leur premier enfant 10 mois après ton décès : il les yeux de son père ainsi que ses cheveux mais il a les jolis traits de sa mère. Ils lui ont donné ton prénom, c'est un petit garçon plein de vie qui te ressemble un peu par le caractère, probablement une influence de ton prénom...Elisabeth est à nouveau enceinte, d'une fille cette fois ci. John a été promu colonel et a reçu une médaille pour service rendu ou quelque chose comme ça...Teyla s'est mariée avec le major Lorne et ils ont eu des faux jumeaux : un petit garçon et une petite fille, l'un aussi beau que l'autre. Ronon quant à lui s'est mis en couple avec une jeune archéologue qui est aussi enceinte. Radek a rencontré quelqu'un lors d'une exploration et ils se sont mariés selon les coutumes de la planète. Il ne vit plus sur Atlantis mais vient tous les jours pour travailler. Tout ceci pour te dire que ta mort a ouvert les yeux à tout le monde. Je sais que là où tu es ça ne te fera ni chaud de froid mais, si les gens se souviennent et se souviendront d'une chose, c'est de toi, de ton incroyable capacité à rendre nos vies meilleures. Voila je crois que je t'ai tout dit...Au revoir..._

_Carson Beckett_

_PS : Je t'aime pour l'éternité... »_

Un brusque coup de vent fit s'envoler les feuilles autour de l'écossais...Carson se retourna, surprit, et remarqua que la lettre avait disparu. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage et une étincelle qui avait longtemps disparue de son visage apparut brièvement dans ses yeux. Il regarda une dernière fois la stéle avant de s'éloigner, toujours le sourire aux lèvres...

**FIN**


End file.
